fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bailong's Legion
The Bailong's Legion (バイロﾝグ'ス軍団 Bairongu no Gundan) is a powerful legion created by the Pyro Dragon Bailong who mated with a certain human thus generating a hybrid of a dragon and a human, with said hybrid self proclaiming herself as the Queen, she had a goal in mind of dominating the entire area, but to do it she needed minions, after eating gargantuan amounts of her element and after mating with another hybrid, the Queen had given birth to almost 100 hybrids, with four of them being the most powerful as they are part of the Royal Family. History Some unknown time ago, the Pyro Dragon King Bailong (self-proclaimed) arrived upon a unknown woman, despite being a peaceful dragon, Bailong did not want to teach the woman how to use Dragon Slayer Magic for some unknown reasons, the dragon mated with the woman, and the latter would soon be pregnant of a Hybrid Dragon-Human baby. This baby, years later would have been born and taught Dragon Slayer Magic by her father, since she was an hybrid, she developed more faster than normal humans, at the age of 9 the Queen would already have a body of a 18 years old person due to the age process being faster. By this time her mother would die of a unknown ill and her father would transfer ALL of his entire magical power to her. After many of these events, the Queen decided to form an army for herself, but before she would need to mate with another Hybrid. After finding what she wanted and after mating with a unknown hybrid, the Queen would become pregnant and would put up egg-wombs inside a Cave similar to how a Dragon would put eggs inside its nest. Before she put the eggs in the cave, the Queen needed to eat a lot of her element ;fire; in order to give birth to many Hybrid's offsprings, and using her ability with Eternano Manipulation, she would transfer the eternano absorved to her own children. After so many soldiers created by the Queen, of course she needed the Royal Family which was composed of the Royal Guards and the King, for the Royal Guard, the Queen needed absolutely one year of Elemental Food for each one, then one year after another, a Royal Guard egg would be put inside the nest, they will be born in different days during the same season of the year. During this time before the Royal Guards were born, the Queen was the one tasked with teaching her soldiers how to fight, use magic and hand to hand combat, pretty much like a real mother would teach her babies. However after the first of the Royal Guards is born, the Queen will need to rest in order for her to prepare for the King's birth, with this, the Royal Guards have the task of teaching the others about the world and its mechanics The first to be born is Gorynych a very curious, playfull and cheerful hybrid who also had a dark side, for Gorynych to be conceived, the Queen stored about one year and six months of Elemental Food, what means he is the strongest of the Royal Guards standing at the level of a Guild Ace if not higher, he has Dragonic ears, horns, claws, teeth and tail. The second to be born was Marduk who turns out to be a calm, logical and rational individual who is very loyal to others but he also has his Achilles's Heel, for Marduk to be conceived, the Queen needed to store up about one year of Elemental Food, what means he is at the same level of the two next Royal Guards standing at the level of a S-Class mage if not higher, he possess Dragonic wings, teeth, claws and horns. The third to be born was Mizuchi who showed to be a very scientifical, nerd and teacher like hybrid who mostly read books about the world similar to Gorynych's curiousity, albeit Mizuchi's was the desire of learning, for him to be conceived, the Queen stored about a year of Elemental Food, what again means he is at the same level of the other two guards. And the last of the Royal Guards to be born is Graoully who shows to be a simple, instinctful and straight individual who mostly doesn't care about his individualism or appearance, for him to be conceived, the Queen stored about one year of Elemental Food, meaning he has the same level as his brothers with the exception of Gorynych. Then the Almighty Karan was born as the perfect king who is shown to be a very arrogant, cruel and meaning, while also the most powerful Hybrid, Karan is shown to possess some sort of pride which he uses as a justification to exhibit his powers and himself, for him to be conceived, the Queen stored about three years of Elemental food, meaning Karan has a very immense/gargantuan magical power, said to be at the level of the Ten Wizard Saints, and possibly at the same of the Ishgar's Gods. Biology As the name suggests, Dragon-Human hybrids are offsprings of the mating of a dragon and a human, in this Legion's case most of the members have both human and dragonic features, some are more dragonic than others but all of them have claws, most of them share the body color while others are widely different, some even have wings and tails. Like all dragons do, most of the Legion's members have scales ;colored or not; over their body, those features help on their physical capabilities, by example, their body is durable due to the scales, they can fly with the help of the wings, they can attack using their tail if they have one and they have more brute force which alongside their sharply claws, can cut off its opponents limbs very easily. This isn't a trait confirmed to be shared by all Hybrids but the Hybrids from this Legion age two times faster, the Royal Guards age three times faster and the King himself ages five times faster than a normal human. Members Poll Who is your favorite Royal Family Member: Queen Karan Gorynych Marduk Mizuchi Graoully Trivia *The author had this idea mostly because there wasn't many Hybrids on the wiki, so he decided to make a Legion of them, he was also inspired by the Chimera Ants from the Hunter × Hunter Series. *All of the Royal Guard's names seems to have some connection with the word Dragon. Gorynych is Russian for dragon, Graoully was the name of a dragon who along with countless other snakes inhabited the local Roman amphitheater, Marduk was a Babylonian Dragonslayer and Mizuchi was the Dragon-Deity of water in Japanese Folklore. *All of the Royal Guards have nicknames given by themselves or by the other Hybrids. *Even though the Generals are officially called Demon Generals they are not demons. Category:Group Category:Groups Category:Hidden Group Category:Legion Category:Legions Category:Bailong's Legion